Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of providing web content to a terminal apparatus executing remote access to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having integrated functions of a copier, a network printer, a fax machine, a scanner, a file server, or the like, is widely available. This type of image forming apparatus is referred to as a “combined machine” or a “multi-function peripheral (MFP)”.
A display of an image forming apparatus in recent years has increased its size and resolution. In addition, there has emerged an image forming apparatus equipped with a web browser.
Along with this trend, there is a proposed technique of providing, as a server-side support, dynamic web content linked with a function or state unique to the image forming apparatus (JP 2009-238232 A). Furthermore, there is also a proposed technique of providing data by converting the web content into data that can be displayed on an operation panel (JP 2008-139981 A).
Using a miniaturized mobile-type terminal apparatus such as a smartphone, it is possible to execute remote access to an image forming apparatus and to remotely operate the image forming apparatus.
Using a remote access technique, it is possible to use, from the terminal apparatus, a web browser on the image forming apparatus.
Unfortunately, in a case where the web browser from the image forming apparatus is used on the terminal apparatus with conventional methods, it is not always possible to comfortably view the web content such as an obtained web page.